


The Hypocrite or The Savior／救世主或偽善者

by Sheng



Series: ABO [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha! Mycroft, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本篇為非常規的ABO文，設定為Alpha! Mycroft，攻受未定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：生如初見（Sheng）

章前介紹

●Alpha：平日有信息素，未有發情期，但可能因被Omega的發情期誘導發情。  
●Beta：未有發情期，未有信息素。  
●Omega：平日帶有信息素，一個月（或週期更久）一次的發情期，通常約一到三天（或更久），看個人體質。  
●分化期：出生時，一般人皆為Beta，通常於十七歲（性特徵成熟期）時產生性別分化，成Omega或Alpha，但分化時期也看個人體質，年歲小至出生即為Alpha或Omega者，大則至三四十歲者亦有，分化期年歲距離性特徵成熟期愈遠，則數量愈少。  
●抑制劑：分為普遍型及發情期專用型。  
●普遍型抑制劑，可使Omega或Alpha遮掩掉平日身上的信息素，使使用者像個Beta，通常僅Omega會使用。  
●發情期抑制劑：Omega專用，可抑制發情期，但因壓抑天性，長期使用將會導致無法成結與不孕，但仍可享受性行為及歡愉。

●絕育手術：特指Alpha的成結能力與Omega的懷孕能力，一旦行此手術，Alpha將不能成結，而Omega將不孕，但仍可享受性行為歡愉與接受或施行標記行為。

●標記：僅發生在Omega發情期，若Alpha與Omega發生性行為臨近高潮時，Alpha囓咬Omega脖頸，灌入自己的信息素進行標記。  
Omega一旦進行第一次標記，便終生帶有某Alpha的所有權標誌，其後的性行為或重覆標記將不影響此標記。一個Omega是否接受標記，可有其信息素判斷，信息素能顯示「被標記」之資訊，若無此資訊，通常指此Omega未被進行標記。

○Omega亦可使用「標記特用抑制劑」來克制散發此種信息素，此抑制劑為Omega專門使用，並無副作用。

●宣示：考慮到青少年的不理智行為，一個被標記的Omega在法律上並不會被視為有伴侶者，通常人們會以無名指上的戒指表示有其伴侶，只要兩人進行公證便可視為法律所承認的伴侶，目前法律僅承認Alpha與Omega可結為一對伴侶。

●Omega地位：目前Omega地位已逐漸與Alpha、Beta平等，某些公司單位與政府機關亦有少許Omega處於高階地位，但平日通常以Beta姿態生存，此舉僅是為了工作上的方便（考量到合作對象Alpha的歧視問題），並未真正特意隱藏其性向（但若不特意去調查性向，即難以判別此人究竟是Beta或Omega）。


	2. 章一 巧克力蛋糕或森林

Mycroft一開始並沒有認真注意那個蘇格蘭場探長，一個甜郁的、混著甜甜圈與咖啡香味的Omega，Mycroft早已見得太多，Lestrade就宛如一般的Omega，雖Mycroft對他未曾抑制的香味感到些許疑惑，但顯然這樣的氣味還不足以讓蘇格蘭場產生暴動，那香味大抵像擦身而過時的馥郁溫柔，如縈繞在鼻腔深處的甜味，你會在一瞬間有些渴望，但還能保有理智。

直到Lestrade主動向他伸出了手。

●

Lestrade總沒少見過Alpha洶湧地釋放信息素，佔有慾隨著壓力釋放而來，彷彿無時無刻宣告自我的存在，自信、自大，深信自己無與倫比。自他就學到踏入社會，無一如此，直到Mycroft打破了他的印象。

那個冷靜自持的Alpha收斂自己的賀爾蒙，只是平淡地伸出手和他相握。Lestrade第一次遇見不打算在初見時就用信息素壓制自己的Alpha，他巧妙地掩飾了自己的訝異，同時重重地握了對方的手。

那一瞬間，他發誓他看見官員臉上一閃而過的驚訝，畢竟，沒有Omega敢那樣和Alpha握手，彷彿不受威壓，如正常的Alpha般平等卻不帶挑釁地握手。

Lestrade笑地彎出一口白牙，他總是最喜歡這個時刻。

●

Mycroft觸摸著無名指上的戒指，他的婚姻狀態一直是個謎，但所有人都識相地不去詢問太多，許多時候，他們將Mycroft的冷靜自持當成是喪偶多年的深情克制，而Mycroft總樂於去助長這樣的謠言，畢竟，一個深情男人的形象自然能讓人在短時間內詮釋出良好品德。

政府高官，卻對伴侶情深義重多年，還有什麼比這更能打消政敵送來新鮮Omega的念頭呢？在這個世代，一個明顯的宣示行為遠比標記更能約束人心，畢竟後者多是屬於在發情期的衝動行為，而在抑制劑普遍的年代，偽裝成Beta的Omega也愈來愈多，你甚至很難區別不在發情期時的普通人究竟是Beta還是Omega，所以這也是Mycroft對那探長留心的原因。

Lestrade幾乎沒有偽裝，他甚至不懼於被嗅聞到身上帶有Omega的香氣。即使Omega的人身權益逐漸受到保障，但大多數的Omega仍會選擇偽裝，畢竟某些Alpha根深柢固的優越感總難以抹滅，而這顯然讓沒有服用抑制劑的Lestrade處於一種放蕩的，或明顯挑釁Alpha的情況，他能安然活到現在，簡直值得稱許。

他調閱了這位探長的相關資料，特意在分化期的時間點上留心。Lestrade維持Beta的時間很長，在他踏入警界後三年才有了比較明顯的Omega特徵。顯然他更習慣當個Beta，他幾乎沒有購入抑制劑的消費（但不代表沒有），而他的同事也習慣他是個Beta──Mycroft不去想這是源自於探長本身的坦然或是源於他槍法的神準。

他盯著畫面上Lestrade與Sherlock的初次見面，同樣的，這男人幾乎不受Alpha的影響，但這也有可能是由於Sherlock本身不太會釋放信息素的緣故──卷髮青年比起荷爾蒙，更在乎謎題。

Mycroft並沒有想過Sherlock會選擇和一個Omega探長合作，卷髮青年總是和Alpha打交道，並不是因為他對Omega有什麼偏見，而是在Sherlock少年時期曾因不懂得控制信息素，進而讓兩個Omega爭相撲倒他，從此之後卷髮青年開始學會抑制自己的賀爾蒙，並改而和Alpha相處。

能在學界、警界佔有一席之地會具有發言權的人大多是Alpha，這或許是因他們的血液裡有著競爭的基因，而那基因同時導致青年的建議不受採用，Sherlock碰壁多年，直到他遇上了Lestrade。

局裡當然有一些難以入耳的言論，在Omega探長和Alpha諮詢偵探之間，一些關於交易與薪酬的言論，一些關於放蕩與渴求的言論，所幸，他們兩位都足夠成熟（或不感興趣），因而不在意這些。

Lestrade和Sherlock的合作關係趨於穩定後，Mycroft決定一會這位探長，但當Lestrade主動向他伸出手時，他不可否認自己顯出了驚訝，先是驚訝，後是估量。

這個人的坦蕩超過了他的預期，超過了他在監視螢幕後面和紙本上得來的資訊，如果Sherlock打算和這個人長期合作，意指自己也能和他多作接觸，那麼，Mycroft無意否認自己對往後的期待。

○

Mycroft做了手勢讓屬下抬走被打暈的Omega，總還是會有些對手認為這樣的手段能讓他動搖，進而偷盜他手中掌握的機密。他走進隔間的小型淋浴間，解決被發情期的Omega所撩撥而起的欲望，一般而言，他本該沒那麼容易受到影響，可那名Omega有點眼熟，他低眉順服的姿態讓Mycroft在一瞬之間將他當成了某個人，所以出手慢了一拍，導致那合成的發情激素成功竄到Mycroft的身體裡，他看著自己亢奮的身體，不帶感情地握合住自己，閉起眼，在溫水下捋動。

闔眼瞬間，某個剪影浮上腦海，他猛然驚覺自己將那名Omega當成了誰，那搧動的睫毛和輕抿的唇瓣本該與那人毫無相像，但他卻將那名Omega疊合到那人身上，毫無違和。

Mycroft頓時了解到自己對於那人的從未順服有多麼在意。

本不該如此。

○

他的車在不遠處停駐，官員走下車，與棕髮軍醫打了正式的照面。他不由得想，他的弟弟究竟是交了什麼好運，無論是Alpha或是Omega都順著他，願意和他建立起一段平穩平等的關係，朋友，或許；情人，有待商榷。

他已經打定主意，無論他的弟弟願意和哪一性別的人共度一生，他都不會阻止，只要真有那個人出現。然而，當一個合適的Alpha和一個合適的Omega同時出現在Sherlock眼前，Mycroft卻猶豫了。

照理，為了讓他的弟弟更加安穩，更加完整，他應該建議（或者誘導）Sherlock選擇那個Omega，但Mycroft並沒有那麼做──他私心希望Sherlock選擇一個Alpha，他對自己說，那是因為一旦Sherlock和探長一起，必少不了槍林彈雨，而他的弟弟所惹的麻煩已經夠多。

況且，或許這個Alpha和那個Omega都沒那麼適合Sherlock，他有耐心能再等，而Sherlock對伴侶並不渴求。

Holmes總是善於等待，這句話的主語通常是指年長的那一個。

他甩著雨傘，盯著那對剛組合不久的搭檔陷入沉思，但並不真的沉地多深，因而能敏銳捕捉接近身後的腳步。

「晚上好，Lestrade。」他在最適當的時機轉身，搶先一步問好，鼻腔內那屬於Omega的香氣更淡了，反而帶有森林般清爽中性的味道，那是獨一無二的，屬於Lestrade本身的味道。

事實上，每個人從同一個Omega或同一個Alpha上所嗅聞到的香氣並不完全相同，那通常建立在兩個人的交情程度及你對那人的印象，總而言之，無論如何自我否認對一個人的感覺，唯有嗅覺是說不了謊的。

Mycroft從未細問自己原因，但比起初見時那種甜郁如巧克力蛋糕的微苦香氣，他更喜歡這樣乾爽偏陽光的味道，一如那人本質中的坦蕩無暇。

「晚上好，Holmes。」Lestrade向他露出禮貌的微笑，「Sherlock剛走，」他說，同時回過頭打算為他指引221B組離去的方向。

「我剛見過他，還是一樣精力充沛，」Mycroft微微點頭，決定忽略對方對於他和Sherlock那種親疏有別的稱呼所引發的在意，「請原諒一個過度擔憂的兄長。」

「噢，若我有一個同樣精力充沛的弟弟，一樣會過度擔憂。」Lestrade感同身受地附和，他自然而然地站近了Mycroft一步，以避開擋住下屬收起封鎖線的舉動。

從沒有人能在Mycroft毫無允許的情況下站得離他那麼近，Mycroft用指節敲著雨傘，暗示下屬不可輕舉妄動，他還能辨別Lestrade並無惡意或打算引誘他，同時對自己否認後者的想像對自己所造成的脊髓酥麻感。

他假意低頭，看了眼腕表，為退場找一個有禮的起頭，黑色座車在得到暗示後駛近了他的身側，「那麼，下次見了，Lestrade。」他向探長微彎笑意，隨即轉身，打開後座車門。

「下次見，Holmes，」

或許事情就是那麼恰巧，在Lestrade的道別尾音尚未完結，一發子彈瞬間打中車尾燈，探長當機立斷將Mycroft推入車裡，用身體護衛對方，同時不顧第二發打上車身的子彈，迅速伸手關上車門。

「開車！」他說，威嚴而有魄力的語調幾乎無法讓人相信他是一個Omega。

Mycroft的驚愕只在一瞬之間，當轎車堂而皇之地在大街上甩尾時，他已然坐正身體，撫平西裝的皺摺，他伸手放在Lestrade肩上，正打算幫Omega起身時，那種如森林般清爽，如泉水清冽的氣息竄入鼻尖，那氣味遠比下午他所吸入的甜膩馥郁還要清淡，卻讓Mycroft瞬間起了反應，自他懂得克制慾望之後，已許久不曾有如此激烈的熱潮湧入下腹，他的西褲貼身，加上坐姿繃緊了布料，以面向他而半伏在他身上的Lestrade而言，絕無可能忽視他的挺立。

一個Omega護衛了他，而他現在正打算做什麼？

Mycroft即使有過那麼一點想要Lestrade跪在他身下的念頭，也會在這一刻為自己感到狼狽，探長已經用行為證明了他本質的美好良善，Mycroft無意於毀壞他，在此時此刻。

「我很抱歉，探長，這並非我的本意。」他說，以他所能維持最平緩而公事公辦的語調。

然而，假設Mycroft曾讓Lestrade下跪的念頭在腦海中維持三秒，那麼讓這男人趴在他身上，解開他的褲頭，拉開他的拉鍊，張口含住他這樣的畫面就絕不可能超過一秒，他無法想像那會讓自己失態到什麼地步。

「我假設你需要幫忙，Holmes。」Lestrade露齒一笑，顯然未將Mycroft的失態聯想到被自身所誘引的發情，「這是人之常情，」他說，彷彿趴在一個亢奮的Alpha身上是一件在正常不過的事，而他樂於為民服務。

Mycroft並不認為蘇格蘭場的探長職責有那麼寬，但當Lestrade褪下他的褲頭，以舌尖舔過Mycroft挺立的下身，他還能判斷此時提出質疑不是最適當的事已足夠告慰他高人一等的自制力，他無法克制地逸出一絲喘息，能從一個Holmes身上榨出這麼多情緒，Lestrade不可不謂技巧非凡。


	3. Chapter 3

事實上，在一瞬之間護衛Mycroft上車，僅只是Lestrade的本能，而他並沒有任何想對Mycroft上下其手的打算。直到他因司機快速甩尾而趴倒在Mycroft身上，而身下那名政府高官瞬間繃緊了身軀。

謹慎，或許；排斥身體接觸，可能；但興許還有別的，比如無可克制的生理反應。Lestrade的確有些訝異，他知道自己身上散發出Omega的香味，但並未嚴重到能讓一個Alpha隨時發情──對這一點的拿捏，他尤其謹慎，畢竟事關自己的人身安全。

或許Mycroft的亢奮僅只是男人受到摩擦的生理反應？又或許──探長露出了興致盎然的笑容──或許，這個男人是因為其他的緣故亢奮，而對於那個「其他緣故」，Lestrade很有興趣探究。

○

Mycroft的呼吸亂了一拍，這對於一個Holmes而言並非常見。他垂下眼，看見探長退下他褲頭的舉動嫻熟而從容不迫，究竟為何一個Omega在做這動作時能有這樣的熟練和不急不躁的穩健？

Lestrade沒有服下抑制劑，否則那股清新沁涼不會竄入他的鼻腔，那同樣意指Lestrade也會因信息素而在本能上多少受到Alpha的吸引。

然而，Mycroft仔細端詳伏在自己膝頭的男人，看見他迎刃有餘地以手指合握住Mycroft的下身，熟練地套弄，絲毫沒有因Alpha近在眼前的性器官而亂了心神。

一定有哪裡不對，可確切來說，Mycroft並未能在這樣的情況下找出原因。

手指收闔，極為細膩地捋動，與Mycroft平日解決情慾的速戰速決並不相同。探長有雙太靈巧的手，他的左掌包覆著Mycroft，指尖輕柔而富有彈性地按壓，右手托起沉重的囊袋，愛撫的摩娑彷彿是在為他的愛人獻上最誠摯的服務。

 

Lestrade傾下頭顱，張嘴含入Mycroft溢著前液的火熱下身，以舌尖舔過前端的摺皺，在那細縫處打轉，反覆舔舐，Mycroft的自我清潔做得很徹底，除了前液之外幾乎沒有什麼腥味，他真正嗅聞到的仍然是Mycroft本身的味道。

那種味道相當清淡，幾乎被掩蓋在自己外顯的巧克力蛋糕甜味之下，若非探長距離官員如此近，又習慣了自身的味道，絕難以辨別身前的Alpha是什麼氣味。

Mycroft聞起來像海洋，寬廣而難以預測的海洋，表面平靜實則洶湧，他的味道雖清淡似水，但若於近處嗅聞他偶然釋放的信息素，那挾帶海風的凌厲，只需見識過一次，便讓人印象深刻。

Mycroft並沒有使用抑制劑，他的氣味清淡僅只因為官員本身的收斂克制，單就因為這一點，便足以讓Lestrade破例為他進行一次口交，舒緩官員亢奮的情慾。

探長的舌如他的手指一般靈巧，他舔舐Mycroft的行為仔細到彷彿在為官員做一次全面性的清理，他能感受Mycroft在他口中變得更加火熱而粗大，能感覺每一條突突跳躍的血管。

他搧闔眼簾，由下方微微仰視身前的官員，Mycroft在那一刻逸出嘆息，指掌忍不住覆上Lestrade的後腦勺，彷彿拿不定主意要他深入還是退開。

在此之前，Lestrade並不知道自己的舉動會讓男人產生如此深刻的情緒，官員壓在他右肩的力道大得出奇，可覆在他頭上的右掌卻輕得僅像是放置。

他頭一次見識到Holmes的自控並非虛傳，如果他真能讓一個男人亢奮地無以附加，那麼照理而言，這男人早該將他緊緊壓制，逼迫他吞入口中的火熱陰莖，揪著他的頭髮控制他吞吐的頻率，以一種兇狠打算殲滅敵方的氣勢操他的嘴操他的喉嚨，讓他抵著男人的褲檔喘息，讓他因為Alpha在此刻所兇猛釋放的信息素挑起他的慾望，讓他硬地難受，讓他主動翻過身騎上Alpha兇狠的陰莖操他自己，讓他不用碰觸自己的慾望也能呻吟著高潮，讓體液在這高級房車的後座噴灑得到處都是。

純黑皮椅搭上蒼白精液，還有什麼比這畫面更火辣的呢？

可是，沒有。

Mycroft唯一的失控僅只在他主動含入官員亢奮的那刻，聽見詫異遠大於興奮的凌亂喘息，Mycroft的呼吸就亂過那麼一拍，從此再無聽聞。

這個自制力好到出乎Lestrade想像的男人，居然有一個締結婚姻的伴侶？他在初見時便看見Mycroft戴於指節上的戒指，如一縷告誡一環約束。那個Omega究竟有沒有好好對待自己的Alpha？若有的話，為何這男人身上的氣味如此乾淨，毫無Omega沾染的氣息？若有的話，為何這男人會在此刻對他起了生理反應，倘若Mycroft的性生活美滿？

Lestrade從來不賭，可在此刻，他倒想和自己賭上一把，賭Mycroft的戒指若非偽裝，便是政治聯姻，與他的伴侶沒有頻繁的性生活。若是前者，他跪在Mycroft膝頭倒也不礙著誰；若是後者，那麼這關係就不能維持下去。

Lestrade從來不賭，可在此刻，他倒想和自己賭上一把，賭Mycroft的戒指只是偽裝。

他慢慢退開，Mycroft仍舊挺立的陰莖彈跳著差點打上他的臉，Lestrade用左手輕輕撫慰Mycroft依舊火熱的亢奮，右手握住Mycroft的左手腕，他盯著那纖長白皙的手指，看見毫無雕飾的戒指牢牢環在指節上。

他微揚下巴，以仰視的姿態注視著官員，將Mycroft的左手指放入口中，他一根一根地放，先放入頭兩根，他含地深入，有技巧地讓指節貼著舌面而避開自主催吐反應，接著用舌頭在指腹上婉轉旋繞，這個姿勢能讓他全面收入Mycroft的反應，而他瞧見官員的眼神在此刻變得鋒利，像把刀──並非Lestrade踩到了他的底限，探長敢以自己工作多年的經驗發誓──如果眼神能夠具現，他早被這樣的眼神撕掉襯衫與西裝褲，雙手反制腰後，只能大張著腿求Mycroft操他。

那雙冰藍眸裡的情緒太過深邃，海面幾度翻起了浪花，可底下卻是洶湧的漩渦，再多看一眼，便會被捲入其中，葬身海底。

對Lestrade而言，這是極大的挑戰。

他眼也不眨，直直對上Mycroft的視線，他的左手仍撫摸著Mycroft的陰莖，右手扣著Mycroft的左腕，他吐出前兩根手指，轉而含入後兩根，以同樣的方式貼著舌面婉轉繞圈。這畫面本該腥羶，可眼下卻像是兩個人精神的角力，以眼神，以動作，比自制力，比誰先讓誰臣服。

他的舌在Mycroft的無名指底端反覆地含舔，他想起和自己的賭約，而Lestrade是個名符其實的行動派，他以牙齒輕輕磨過口中的長指，那力道並非挑釁，而是挑逗，他仍未移開自己的眼神，Mycroft自然也沒有。

Lestrade想，以Holmes的絕頂聰明，或許早已猜到他的目的，但問題是，Mycroft是否打算阻止他？單這一個動作，他便能看出Mycroft在伴侶這件事上的表態。

他輕輕咬住Mycroft的指節，緩緩將那枚卡在心上的戒指往前推，Mycroft的眼神更加專注，從一把刀變成一根箭，直直刺入他的眼瞳裡，Lestrade徐緩退出，眼見Mycroft濕亮的指腹，他翻過官員的掌心，用嘴將那戒指放入Mycroft手中。

官員合起掌心，將戒指收入西裝口袋，他仍盯著Lestrade，接著攤開自己的手掌，在探長眼前交互展示正反面，示意其上空無一物。

Lestrade從來不賭，而在他人生第一場賭局裡，自己做莊自己玩，理所當然贏下所有的賭注。

他的笑意沒有掩飾，正因如此，才能清楚捕捉到官員眼底一閃而過的惱怒。這是角力，僅能憑著自我意志讓對方臣服，一旦動手就算輸。這或許是為何Mycroft沒有強迫他的真正原因，即使官員的信息素驟然間已洶湧地包圍住他。

包圍，但非強迫。  
Lestrade低下頭，重新將Mycroft的陰莖納入口中。即使Mycroft真使用了信息素的威壓，對Lestrade也毫無影響，只要探長能克制自己的反擊，一切的忍耐都將會有回報，而克制這回事，從他分化期開始，便做了無數次。

這回，他一口就將Mycroft含入到喉嚨，用喉嚨深處的軟骨磨擦官員亢奮的頂端，他有效地控制自己的吞嚥反應，接著快速移動頭顱，他活用口腔的吸吮行為，模仿性交時腸道的擠壓，很快就將Mycroft催上巔峰。

他在等，等官員最不體面的時機，想看Mycroft的不體面會失態到什麼地步。

Mycroft在即將高潮的那一刻猛然推開Lestrade，他的體液煞那間如一條鞭甩上探長的臉，從左臉頰到右眉間，Lestrade 舔了舔唇邊殘留的伸出舌舔掉唇邊的白濁，隨即被Mycroft單手扯了上來。

官員近乎兇狠地咬上Lestrade的頸側，腺體分布最密集之處──僅僅只是啃咬，沒有其他作為。他在Lestrade的頸側留下一個牙印，一個字面意義的標記。

●

Mycroft一縷一縷地理平西裝內裡凌亂的摺皺，同時一步一步回歸到他能掌控的局面。Mycroft看著眼前銀髮凌亂的蘇格蘭場探長，矜持地遞給對方一條綴有藍色圓點的手帕，「眉毛，」他的頭往車窗微微一偏，示意對方用窗面玻璃的反射檢查儀容。

「謝啦，」Lestrade對著車窗擦掉臉上殘餘的精液，「你真慷慨，」他說，他用觸感即能判斷手帕的價值不菲。

「舉手之勞，」Mycroft矜持地回禮，暫時不確定該用何種態度來對待Lestrade，或許探長很常替Alpha服務，如自己所說──舉手之勞？

那種臆想瞬間轉為淺層的不悅，彷彿自己的領地在轉瞬之間受到冒犯。

Mycroft瞇起眼，盯著眼前Omega脖頸上的齒痕，Greg Lestrade，一個Omega蘇格蘭場探長，笑容陽光，銀髮燦爛，坦蕩自若，有著崇高理想，將責任心置於本性之上，千萬中也未有其一的美好品格。

未被標記。

Mycroft移開視線，清楚知道此刻浮於腦海中的念頭是什麼──如此赤裸而直白，毫無掩飾。


	4. 章二 一八一二序曲或芬蘭頌

Mycroft花了一個下午將Greg Lestrade的身家背景重新過濾一遍，特別在關於分化期及Lestrade所購入的抑制劑消費上反覆推敲，探長所購入的抑制劑除了發情期抑制劑外，亦有普遍型抑制劑，這意指Lestrade身上不應帶有Omega的信息素，除非他購買抑制劑卻未使用──但這又更不合理了，或者說，他在作戲，作給會探查他信息素的無聊人士，例如Mycroft？

別傻了，Mycroft能拿到最全面的資料，而並非每個想探查這Omega探長底細的人皆有如此本事。

必然還有別的原因。

他摩娑著指腹上的戒指，頓時回憶起那齒貝輕柔囓咬指腹的觸感，眨眼間，男人伏在他膝頭，微抬下巴仰視他的畫面跳入腦海，Mycroft強自鎮定地壓下下腹竄過的熱流，自覺不能再忽視這位探長對他的精神面產生的影響。

他從抑制劑的敘述上移開，轉而查看Lestrade的家庭。父母皆為Beta，有一個大五歲的Omega姊姊在私人企業工作，一個小三歲的Alpha弟弟還在就學。

姐姐同時也是致力於讓Omega的權益更加平等的捍衛人士，可她並沒有大意將那種能誘引Alpha的信息素四處發散，Lestrade比她招搖太多──彷彿特意要人把焦點集中在他身上。

或許，這是一個變相護衛長姐的方式？

不得不說，Lestrade作為一個未被標記、有健全工作，甚至幹得有聲有色，以實質的表現贏得Alpha敬重的Omega探長確實成為一般Omega的楷模──當然也不可避免成為雄性主義者的眼中釘。

Lestrade並非刻意高調，可實質上，以他出現在報紙上的頻率（Sherlock出現後猶為明顯）很難低調，蘇格蘭場的Omega銀狐探長之名不逕而走，無須再刻意宣傳──人們總愛聽傳奇故事。

Mycroft直覺還有些別的。

Lestrade行事坦蕩，Mycroft仍可由其中察覺些許不對勁的端倪，特別是因他對待Alpha太過和平不受影響的態度，其他的Alpha也罷，可至今，Mycroft並沒遇過幾位Alpha敢於平視他。

要說不對勁，那便是以一個Omega而言，Lestrade太有膽識，甚至有恃無恐地敢於撩撥Mycroft──這絕非愚勇，一個懂得賞識Sherlock的人絕非愚勇。

Lestrade必有可依憑之處，Mycroft會找出來。

官員再次閱讀探長的調查報告，在普遍型抑制劑的關鍵詞旁停了三秒，如果說，Lestrade確實使用了抑制劑，那要如何再現身上的信息素？有什麼方式能夠在使用抑制劑後繼續散發信息素？而，又有什麼人會多此一舉？

答案很明顯，僅有那些需偽裝自己真實身分的人。

Lestrade是個Omega，一個看似沒有偽裝的Omega，一個購入抑制劑（假設也正常使用了它）卻還能散發Omega信息素的男人。

當鐫除了所有不可能的原因後，剩下的那一個必然是真相，無論它有多麼的不可思議。

這個謎團對Holmes而言，本該沒那麼困難。事實上，它應該並不困難，可人們總限於自己的所知，囿於自己的常識而忽略了另一種可能性。

Mycroft敲著指節，即便他的推理得證，那也說不出自己為何一觸碰到Lestrade，便情動至此的原因。他需要實驗，才能證明自己的理論。

「Anthea，各找十個混著森林和巧克力蛋糕味的Omega和Alpha給我，」他對得力助手下達指令，「最好是蛋糕味濃郁的，森林味清淡一些無妨。」

○

Mycroft依序進了二十間辦公室，碰了二十個Alpha與Omega。此期間，他與受試者全部的身體接觸都沒有超過兩隻手以上，爾後，官員面無表情地走出門，「送回去。」

他的實驗只證明一件事。

有個聲音從心底升起，它說，Mycroft，你完了，Lestrade會成為終結你的那個人。

他聽見的，究竟是一八一二序曲裡的砲響，還是芬蘭頌裡界於苦難悲嘆與激烈狂潮的旋律？

●

如果說，Lestrade的無所畏懼之名是因他於追捕罪犯時的果敢無畏，因他敢於在重案現場以身護衛菜鳥警佐，那他確實當之無愧。

那並不表示，如果他在夜半時正要開車回家，忽然想起自己的手機遺落在辦公室故而折回蘇格蘭場，打開已鎖上的玻璃門，按下電燈開關，毫無預警地看見某個人悠然端坐在自己的座位上不會讓他嚇的咒出一聲，「操他媽的！」

「你到底在這裡做什麼！」那憤怒遠大於疑問的語調昭示銀弧探長被惹毛的事實，又一項證據，如此明顯。

「等候您的光臨，探長，」官員怡然地站起身，姿態輕鬆而隨意，「倘若不麻煩的話，請您闔上門。」他微微偏過頭，示意那扇大敞的玻璃門。

即使Lestrade再如何不智，也知道眼下的情況毫不單純，他環著手臂抱在胸前，以質問嫌疑犯的語氣問道，「Mycroft，你想做什麼？」他懶得再假裝禮節，彆扭地稱呼對方Holmes，這兩兄弟戲劇化的程度一樣驚人。

很奇妙，那本該憤怒，可稱呼的轉變卻在一瞬之間拉近了兩個人的距離。細究原因，或許是，你一旦對某個人產生平淡以上的情緒──無論是鍾愛或憤怒──就很難再將對方視為陌生人，要嘛朋友，要嘛敵人，總之不會是陌生人。

「探長，」Mycroft將那音節發地像含在舌尖之上的巧克力，甜蜜而誘人，「我該叫你騙子，還是偽善者？」

Should I call you a liar or a hypocrite ?

●

Sherlock曾經警告過他不可能永遠瞞過Mycroft，可Lestrade並沒想過Mycroft來得那麼快──當然以Sherlock的說法是慢的，畢竟卷髮青年也在這之間（此指隱瞞兄長的部分）出了不少力。

他本不該撩撥實質上的大英政府，但當Mycroft一臉禁慾地用熱到發燙的下身抵住他時，他就克制不住想一窺Mycroft能失控到什麼地步的念頭──不可不謂天生的、雄性主義的劣根性，以及──

一個Alpha的挑戰慾。

Lestrade是個Alpha，即使他身上日日夜夜帶著Omega的信息素，他仍然是個Alpha，千真萬確。

「偽善者？」探長著意於將那個單字的重音發地異常標準而緩慢，「我以為會聽見更平凡的用詞，Mycroft，讓我教教你一般人通常都怎麼說，」他笑地咧出一口白牙，走近辦公桌，學著方才官員半倚在桌前的姿態，抬起下巴模仿對方貴氣矜持的口吻，「長官，你該叫我騙子，還是──」

Lestrade舔了舔下唇，「婊子？」

在捕捉到官員因那字彙而挑起眉梢的瞬間，他笑得更加燦爛。

○

Lestrade八成──不，十成──是故意的，探長不過是斜站著向他微笑，緩慢地說出下流（Mycroft當然會這麼形容，他們通常會說──性工作者，或性交易者。）的字眼，官員不該為此驚訝，他當然沒有為此驚訝，他只是──勃起了。

一八一二序曲，還是芬蘭頌？他深吸一口氣，看著跪在他膝前的男人解開他的褲頭，拉開他的拉鍊，由下往上微微仰視他，那火熱的陰莖又再度彈跳而出──這次結結實實地打上男人的臉。

騙子，或婊子。  
無論是哪一個，Mycroft發現自己很難接受其他人這樣稱呼Lestrade，特別是「婊子」。一個人的性傾向與個人的工作能力和道德毫無關係，可是──若由探長自己口中所說，那就像在水裡丟入了金屬鈉，反應瞬間強烈地幾乎要爆炸。

一八一二序曲，或芬蘭頌？  
根本不需要再問，如果Lestrade是婊子，那只對他有反應的Mycroft不過是個偽善者──名符其實的那一種。

「你把戒指拿下來了，很好。」Lestrade滿意地舔著他的指節，隨即站起身，褪下自己的西裝褲，「進來才不會見血，」

如果說，當Lestrade頭一次在轎車後座幫Mycroft口交能讓官員驚訝地忘了推開他，那麼眼下這一幕，便足以讓實質上的大英政府當機五秒。

Lestrade正引導Mycroft的手指探入自己的穴口，他顯然不是第一次這麼做，Mycroft能感覺到Lestrade有技巧地讓自己放鬆。Alpha的身體不比Omega會自主分泌體液，穴口也較小，即使是有經驗的Lestrade也花了一點時間進行擴張。

而後，半撐在辦公桌上的Lestrade對顯然還有些發愣的Mycroft回過頭，「想試試操一個Alpha的滋味嗎，長官？」他問的時候，在微笑。

●

Lestrade的經驗源自於他就學時期，身為一個Beta，他不需要特意侷限於操人或是被操，事實上，Lestrade富有好奇心與行動力──這也表現在日後的工作上──是以他操過Omega，也被Alpha操過，甚至和他的Beta砲友互操（不是室友，天可憐見，他們不能接受這個）。

在他分化期來臨之前，他一直以為他會是個Beta，而那沒什麼不好──特別是在處理發情期的案子上，他能更加冷靜而客觀。他總認為自己站在兩個性別的分界，一如Beta本身代表的涵義──不能成結，不能懷孕，不能共組（法律上的）家庭，除此之外，沒什麼不好。

他休假在家的某一天，分化期來了，突然的像倫敦的暴雨──那麼熱烈，汗水淋漓，他的感官效能瞬間增長了五倍，能明確嗅聞到整個屋子內所有人散發的信息素。

他看見身為Omega的長姐放鬆的神態，看見Alpha幼弟崇拜的期許，在那瞬間，他做了一個影響終生的決定──他要偽裝成Omega。

一個能在工作崗位上帶領Alpha的Omega，一個能平視甚至敢於挑戰Alpha的Omega，一個能在發情期裡不對著Alpha張腿的Omega，一個不卑不亢勇於活出自己的Omega，一個不用抑制劑也敢於在工作中散發信息素的Omega。

然後，他成為一個能讓世人看見的蘇格蘭場Omega探長。

他明白他得放棄什麼。不能成結，不能懷孕，不能實際意義地共組家庭，這些都和當Beta時沒有差別，只除了最重要的一點──他不能被發現，他其實是個Alpha。

丟掉工作、被誤以為是性向錯亂，被誤會是想被Alpha操（和被Omega操比起來似乎沒那麼糟，或者更糟？）──那些都不算什麼，真正的問題是，那會讓Omega爭取平等地位的運動失敗，當Greg Lestrade已如此有名之時。

就像是，Omega所引以為傲的典範，也不過是個Alpha的偽裝──Omega不過如此，非得低人一等。

然而當Mycroft倚在桌前問他，是個騙子還是偽善者，他想──或許，他還是有機會的。

有機會堵住大英政府的嘴，盡他所能。


	5. Chapter 5

背後式，總令Lestrade繃緊神經，畢竟以一個探長而言，將後背露出空門──即使是在性愛之中──也必然是基於某種程度以上的信任。

自分化期以來，Lestrade再也沒有和誰一起過夜，除了和少數幾名熟知他真正性別的朋友出去喝兩杯以外。

不和朋友當砲友，這是最簡單的底線。一旦扯上身體，就免不了扯上感情，無論是哪一種都不會讓原先的友情完好如初。

他不是沒有過生理慾望，所幸早起的晨勃並不真的困擾他。那不是感情的需求，只是一種生理的慾望，出手、捋動、抽手、沖洗，簡單得像一種習慣，一種早起的儀式。

他的秘密說來龐大，其實微小，說來微小，卻也龐大，而他承受不起一夜情所洩漏而出的資訊，無論他再怎麼使用由黑市購來並加以稀釋的催情劑（能引發身體裡偏Omega細胞的信息素），一旦真的操上一個Omega，或被一個Alpha所操，難保不會暴露。

一個單身男人，是否真會因孤獨長夜而寂寞？這或許正是精神的博奕。

若你有一個打定主意要實現的目標，而你知道自己走在正確的道路，當目標被一步一步地實現，那種隨之而來的滿足與動力能長期幫助你專注在同一個目標之上，你知道你要成功，你知道你會成功，那麼，就不會真的在意身外之事。

所有的打算，僅只是為了同一個目的。

○

Mycroft並沒有真的一股作氣地挺進去，即使他已經被探長引導到穴口之外，不過幾吋，他仍能察覺，即便眼前的男人作風大膽，卻仍不可避免地僵直著背脊。

那一刻，他停下了動作。

Mycroft自問，這是他要的嗎？操一個Alpha所得到的興奮感並沒有如他所想的那樣強烈，而操一個Omega探長也不是他原本的初衷（雖然眼下也不可能有這種選項）。

今晚來到探長的辦公室，Mycroft或許有些模糊的概念，但實際上，他仍不能清楚明白心之所向。

那時，他坐在Lestrade的辦公室，坐在Lestrade的座位，坐在黑暗之中，僅僅是為了思考。思考他打算要做什麼，思考他想要做什麼，思考他會做什麼。

他盯著眼前扭過頭去的Lestrade，盯著他連上衣都沒卸下，僅將西褲卡在膝蓋邊，自顧自地趴在自己的辦公桌上，翹高臀部，主動擴張了穴口，甚至因腸壁不夠濕潤而用上自己的唾液──如此體貼地準備好自己的身體，主動將他的自尊放在地上，等著Mycroft踏過去。

這是他要的嗎？

這是Lestrade要的嗎？  
這是Mycroft要的嗎？

如果說，Lestrade的確不在意他的挺入，Mycorft或許不會遲疑──可是，一旦察覺到身下這人些微的緊繃，他就不可能視而不見。

或許Lestrade的緊繃僅僅是因身體不可抗拒的自然反應，而非源自於受損的自尊，或許這向來坦蕩的男人不懼於將自己的身體視為鋪在成功道路的一塊磚頭，但Mycroft既已察覺那細微反應，便不可能如他所願。

Lestrade的心理素質非常強大，才敢勇於承擔這樣的社會責任，那即表示，即便Mycroft真的照他所引領而做，也算不得真正的征服。

操一個Alpha，原該是社會上最大意味的獎賞，說得膚淺一些，那就像是同類競爭的勝選者，一個立於人上的標誌。

而今日，Mycroft可以運用權勢，可以逼迫Lestrade做任何他想要Lestrade做的事，可以逼他完成Mycroft想要的任何性幻想，可以藉由一個不定時的情報炸彈控制Lestrade，可以對他予取予求──可是，Mycroft不能得到他。

他能操Lestrade，卻不能實際意義地得到他。

他不能得到一個完整的Lestrade。

Mycroft盯著探長斂下的眼睫，知道對方不如表面的鎮定，忽然間，所有的事態都明朗了起來，如同他坐於黑暗之中，看著Lestrade走進辦公室點亮電燈的那一剎那，光彩奪目，渾然天成，讓整個世界黯然失色。

答案悄然浮上。  
他想要的如此明顯，理所當然地如巴哈觸技曲的下一個和絃，如不能被破壞的完美結構。

他想要這個人──這個敢於平視他，不顧身分地位地護衛他，為了自己的目標而甘願放棄相對佔有優勢地位、擁有不在意被視為騙子或婊子的坦蕩心態的蘇格蘭場探長──臣服他。

無關性別，無關地位，無關Alpha或Omega。

他只是想要這個人，Greg Lestrade，臣服他。

精神的，而非肉體的臣服。不是藉由下跪，不是藉由性愛，更不是藉由自尊的折損。那些都不能真正地摧毀或得到一個人，即使有，也不是完整的一個人。

Mycroft要他打從心底的臣服，如同守候英格蘭最英勇的騎士，心甘情願為Mycroft獻上他的忠誠。

○

進入身體的火熱燙地像是在燃燒，Lestrade忍不住逸出一絲呻吟，Mycroft進來的速度很慢，慢的像是打算一吋一吋地碾磨過他體內的每一分腸壁，痛是理所當然的，即使他真的有經驗，身體也有幾年的時間沒被外人進入過。

直到Mycroft全部進入，Lestrade的腦袋都發昏了。不能忍受的熱烈，不能忍受的孤寂，一瞬之間從他的下腹一湧而上，炸滿了整個胸膛。

沒有承受時，根本無從想像，無從想像原來他真有如此渴望肌膚相親的溫暖，無從想像因身後確實存在的那人所反襯的孤寂。

他闔上眼，花了三秒的時間沉溺在那樣貨真價實的痛楚裡。有些時候，你明明白白地知道自己清醒地能對準靶心射上十發，卻仍然覺得自己在作夢。

睜開眼後，就要回到現實。

○

Mycroft進入的速度很慢，Lestrade的身體緊緻地不可思議，比他操過的任何一個Omega都還要緊緻而熱燙，探長的身體緊緊包覆著他，那背脊已經弓成了漂亮的圓弧。

Mycroft沒有操過Alpha，他並沒有那種特殊興趣，但在此刻，操Lestrade卻像是他人生所做第二對的一件事，僅次於送Sherlock去戒毒。

他瞇著眼，撩起探長的襯衫下襬，將掌心平貼而上，感受身下熱燙的體溫，彷彿是想感受那種源源不絕的精力，如陽光晴朗，如春回大地。

他抽動了起來，Lestrade發出了淺淺的低吟，探長沒有刻意迴避Mycroft對自己的身體造成的影響，亦或許是他知道叫聲能滿足一個Alpha的征服慾。

可是，Mycroft想要的不僅如此，他的野心很大。

Lestrade很快就適應了Mycroft的節奏，他扭起腰的弧度在Mycroft眼底美的像一道彩虹，官員惡意用指掌扣住探長的腰，引出對方不滿的低吟，Lestrade回過頭的眼神裡有著界於掙扎或委屈的情緒，Mycroft自踏入辦公室以來感到飢渴的情緒終於得到些微的撫慰。

Lestrade將身體屈得更低，他的右臉頰幾乎貼上辦公桌，將身體往Mycroft的陰莖送去，為了使力，他的身體傾向右半邊，臀部往左後方推進，右手胡亂抵著辦公桌的抽屜底部，左手半撐在桌面。

「Mycroft，長官，拜託，操我！」探長斷斷續續地喘息顯出了他的渴望，他顯然知道要怎麼說話，能讓一個Alpha滿足他。

○

指尖成功摸索到那微小的突起，Lestrade毫不猶豫按了下去，與此同時，身後那人也找到了他的前列腺，正毫不留情地猛烈撞擊。

前方挺立的陰莖早被Mycroft用領帶纏綁，不能射精的痛苦讓身體更加敏銳，如潮水般的快感強烈地要將他捲入地獄，那裡必然是充滿比基尼辣妹的索多瑪，而非充滿三件套西裝紳士的蛾摩拉──操他媽的，他寧願去蛾摩拉。

Lestrade從來都知道交換的代價，特別是毫不等價的交換。和Mycroft打交道，無異於與虎謀皮，但Lestrade卻從中看到一個機會，一條捷徑，如果他真能從Mycroft那裡換到他想要的東西，即便要他付出整個人做為代價也無所謂，即便要他葬身地獄也無所謂。

○

當Mycroft抵著探長的身體研磨他的前列腺，便能察覺Lestrade不自主地縮緊了腸壁，他仰起頭呻吟的畫面被Mycroft完好地收進記憶庫裡，他加快了速度，腦海裡一度閃過綁著Lestrade的各種幻想，下次吧，他從後方揪住Lestrade的領子，狠狠地咬上探長的頸側，同時在想像與Lestrade抽搐的身體裡噴發著高潮。

Mycroft沒有馬上抽身，操一個Alpha的好處或許是，你用不著擔心他會懷孕。

Lestrade近乎癱軟地趴在自己的辦公桌，方才被Mycroft抑制射精的舉動搞得幾乎站不住腳，他低聲地喘息，帶著滿身Mycroft的印記，渙散的眼神逐漸回覆清明，他回頭看向還在自己體內的大英政府，勾起一抹心滿意足的微笑，「長官，強暴一個Omega，您好大的本事。」

為什麼，在如此腥羶又淫靡的畫面裡，那人的笑容卻乾淨像陽光？

Mycroft抽出了自己，看見精液順著Lestrade的穴口緩緩淌出。Alpha沒有子宮口能夠成結，沒能留住他的精液，Mycroft幾乎要為此感到惋惜。

他掏出手帕，擦拭了自己下身，拉上拉鍊，衣著整齊地如同要去覲見女王，頓時形成一種強烈的對比，彷彿他是真正備受服務的恩客，彷彿方才操過的不過是個自動送上門的婊子。

如此故意，以此做為對Lestrade的反擊。

「不會有人來的，Lestrade探長，你心知肚明。」

●

當然不可能會有人來，早在Lestrade按下抽屜下方的警示紐，便知道那按鈕被動過手腳。Mycroft之所以有恃無恐，必然做過萬全的打算。

雖然身體痠疼得像是要散架，可此刻，Lestrade反倒慶幸自己不是在神智最清明的時刻與Mycroft談判，如此一來，他的迴避便可錯為精神萎靡。

「你早知道我按了警示紐。」他斟酌著語氣和用詞。事實上，即便真的被誰撞見Mycroft操他，那也無解於自己的身分被發現的局。他所期望的，不是警示紐帶來的大批人馬，而是確保Mycroft看見自己的算計──藉由指控Mycroft強暴他，來表示自己願為這秘密玉石俱焚。

「即便真有人來，這事也不會曝光。」官員平淡地回應，他指的是兩個人的性愛，而非保密Lestrade的身份。

「你當然知道我拍了照，也確保它必然會被刪除。」探長半闔上眼，他是真的想睡了，但時機還不到。

他有把握Mycroft不會隨意揭開這層面紗，以官員這樣善於謀略的人，必然會將此資訊存於腦中，成為對Lestrade的反制，讓Lestrade受制於他。一旦Mycroft揭穿真相，他就再也不能威脅Lestrade，因為那時，探長已沒有什麼好失去。

一個祕密，成為兩個人相互牽制的籌碼──還是Lestrade親自呈到對方手上，能讓自己一刀斃命的籌碼。

唯有這樣一面倒的不平衡角力，這樣瞬間拉大的訊息差距，才能暫時瞞過Holmes精於算計的頭腦，才能在兩人身上悄然纏上同一條絲線。Lestrade的打算很簡單，他要Mycroft和他同舟共濟。

所以，這一場性愛並不是Lestrade付出所有的困獸之鬥（按下警示紐的舉動與拍下性愛照片都是看似白費心機的障眼法），僅只是為他的身份祕密增加價值，讓Mycroft看見這個秘密能用以牽制Lestrade的能力，讓Mycroft看見Lestrade會為了保住這個秘密而甘願付出多大的代價。

當你忽然間得到能掌控一個人的能力，或許會要求這個人達成你打算的任何要求，不需珍惜，不需擔憂折損，事實上，不需付出代價簡直是從天而降的賞賜，那會讓任何一個人樂得恣意妄為，不顧後果。

可Mycroft不是一般人。他有強大的自制力，高速運轉的腦袋，他在做下每一道決定之前都會反覆思量，他會妥善了解自己掌控的能力，經於計算，判斷最適當的時機以行使自己的權力，善用它而非濫用它。

這是招險棋，成功率很低，Lestrade甚至不能判斷所謂成功究竟能做到什麼地步，可是現在，他將他自己和Mycroft綁在一起，賭一個機會，倘若不如此做，那也不過是真正受制於人罷了，他並沒有損失。

Mycroft並不歧視Omega，但也不會主動為他們發聲──大多數的Alpha總是如此，因此，事實上對於Omega爭取權益的運動，Alpha們與其說是反對，不如說是漠不關心，Lestrade的身份秘密原該對Mycroft不是需要慎而待之的問題。

所以，他接近了Mycroft，撩撥他，等著他揭穿自己，把自己的秘密交到Mycroft手上，再演一場願意付出所有的戲碼，無非是想拖Mycroft淌下渾水，扯他一起為了Omega而戰。


	6. 章三 騙子或婊子

Lestrade才揮退Sally擔憂的目光，便接到總督察的來電，「長官，是，是，是，謝謝關心。不，不，我堅持。恕我直言，這些案子不能等。是，是，謝謝長官。」

他掛上電話時揉了揉眉心，他確實預料到這麼做而引發的效應，卻沒想過自己是否真能招架得住這樣的連番詢問。

Greg Lestrade，一個在蘇格蘭場飽受讚譽的探長，能夠承受綁架犯連續三天的不人道拷問，卻應付不了那些或同情或關心或拙於表達的溫情撫慰。

他放下手裡的文件，走出辦公室，在茶水間外就能聽到同事們的竊竊私語，他拿著馬克杯踏入的那一刻，雜音全數靜止，所有人的目光全聚集在他身上。

與其說，他是因為自己被施與難以啟口的暴力行為（且這行為被公諸於世）而逃離眾人的目光，不如說，他絲毫不會應付這樣的尷尬氣氛。很顯然的，他的同事們（除了家暴組）外，也不擅於面對。

他們對受害者自有一套應對的方式，但當受害者同為自己同事，還是一位對那些問題與同情的背後意義瞭如指掌的探長時，究竟要表現出多少關懷才不顯得過於憐憫，進而再次冒犯（或傷害）對方？

全蘇格蘭場（特別是能接觸到雷斯垂德的那些警員）就在這樣小心翼翼的氣氛中度過了前三天，第四天，重案組接到了要求支援的消息。

如果能夠，Sally多想將支援的請求摔到隔壁同樣忙碌的Gregson探長組裡，只求不要讓自己的長官聽見那句話。

當時，他們已來到現場，領著大批人馬壓制了相互鬥毆的青少年，誰知其中一位青年假借溫順，放鬆了Rupert的戒心，在Lestrade靠近的當下用力淬了他一口唾沫，大聲嘲笑，「你就是那個Omega婊子探長對吧？被深夜侵入蘇格蘭場的Alpha幹到失去意識，你是不是有求他標記你？那Alpha太愚蠢了，要是我就操到你懷孕，讓全英國都知道一個蘇格蘭場探長也不過是誰都可以上的婊子！」

話語落下的那一刻，全場寂靜了約莫三秒，Sally甚至花了更長的時間才反應過來，她正打算上前教訓那位口無遮攔的青少年，Lestrade已經打了個手勢，示意Rupert放開對方，「是我，沒錯。」

青少年甩了甩方才被Rupert用力扭過的手腕，揚起眉，語帶輕蔑，「怎麼，現在想求我操你？整個蘇格蘭場都不能滿足你的飢渴嗎？」

事實上，所有人都沒有看清楚那究竟是怎麼回事，下一瞬間，青年已被Lestrade反制雙手壓倒在地，年輕人右半邊的側臉浸入泥濘，Lestrade傾低身體，在對方耳裡吐息，「想操我，可以。」他挺直了背脊，加重了力道，讓青年整個人半身都埋進泥水之中，「不過，」

「我他媽的不上訴不代表我不能正大光明將你們這些Alpha壓在身下操進泥土裡。」Lestrade沉著的宣告迴盪在空曠的土地，青年不自主發出一聲哀嚎，在場所有有經驗的警員都看得出那肩膀詭異的角度代表什麼。

Sally快步上前，在Lestrade退開後，以極為俐落的手勢將青年脫臼的肩膀復原，同時在青年的手腕上銬。

她接過Rupert遞來的毛巾，扔在青年頭上，她隨意擦過青年的臉，確保對方不會弄髒警車的座椅後，Sally逼著青年轉頭去看早已轉身離開聽力範圍，如今正站於BMW旁抽菸的銀髮男人。

「身為Alpha不表示你有足以踐踏別人的權利。蘇格蘭場不上訴不是因為羞恥，不是因為想要掩蓋真相，是你剛才侮辱的那個人不想浪費開庭的資源與出庭的時間，是因為比起這些，他有更重要的人需要拯救，你所侮辱的雷斯垂德探長，是蘇格蘭場的驕傲。」

她散發出來的Alpha信息素霎時壓過了青年的張狂，「我們有能力對別人造成傷害，不代表我們可以。」

●

蒼白的側臉，遮擋的手勢，太陽報頭版版面取的照片角度完美地將Lestrade備受摧凌又堅毅的身影袒露在世人眼前。

強暴一名沒有交合意願的Omega，屬於告訴乃論罪。這是指，倘若Lestrade不打算提告，檢察官將不能自行提起告訴，更甚者，忍氣吞聲很可能被惡意解讀為受害者的自願。

Mycroft將全英國銷量最好的一家報紙頭條摺起，起身前往唐寧街，首相的難題八成是因突然被這起報導激化的Omega與Alpha對立意識，或者，更準確地說，讓所有人看清了Omega在看似平等地位中絕對的不平等，致使Omega的自覺被喚醒，連帶使中立的Alpha（特別是有家室，或家中有Omega子女的父母）產生憂患意識。

●

「我可以幫你。」

Mycroft盯著半趴在書桌上的男人，輕描淡寫地提出援助，「一份正式的傷害檢驗報告，能證明你受到的傷害而不拆穿你的性別。」

Lestrade慢騰騰地起身，他的腰與腿都痠軟無力，卻仍強撐著用Mycroft遞來的手巾簡單擦拭自己下身的狼狽。

Mycroft知道他的打算，連他的後路都考慮進去，他當初本也沒想能瞞過對方多久，但仍沒想過和Holmes打交道得豁出多少自己才夠，「你想要什麼？」

他沒打算真的藉由指控Mycorft強暴他來達成喚醒世人的警醒（顯然也不可能成功），但他的確是打算讓自己的狼狽公諸於世。

總是需要發生傾斜的事態，普羅大眾才會感受到事情的嚴重性。他曾對此有些安排，而Mycroft的到來和他自己的打算都是順水推舟，他想宣揚自己的狼狽，讓自己成為Omega的一種借鏡，在過去不被正視的犯罪與未來可能產生（卻被引而不宣）的罪刑做一個案例。

這件事必須嚴重到踐踏身為人相互尊重的底線，必須挑戰Alpha假道德主義的虛偽平等，必須喚醒Omega自己身為人的尊嚴，而又需要是一個有社會地位，能夠讓事件見報的主角，要有一個大肚能容的氣度，並且，不能被拆穿這是一場自導自演的戲碼。

無疑的，如果Mycroft能夠出手幫他，那麼就能保證這事態能夠照他預想的發展，但Lestrade看不出Mycroft能得到什麼（他當然能避免自己被牽扯進Lestrade見報的戲碼裡）。

「你會知道的。」官員舔著唇，盯著Lestrade將西裝褲穿戴整齊，那目光讓Lestrade有種自己正被什麼攫獲住的預感。

「明天下班後空出時間。」Mycroft簡單地下令。

「是，長官。」Lestrade為對方迅速擺起的派頭挑起眉，無意掩飾自己的嘲諷，「我需要體力上班。」

「不是太耗神的事，親愛的探長。」Mycroft站起身，手臂上掛著自己的黑傘，放任自己流連的目光在對方背過身尋找手機時滑過他挺俏的臀部與腿窩，那神情幾乎可以算得上是柔和。

「希望我們在『耗神』的定義上取得共識。」Lestrade拿起自己遺落的手機，佈置了現場，而後隨著官員走出辦公室。

得先回去洗個澡，在取得Mycroft所承諾的醫療證明後，早一步回到辦公室，準備好明日對同事們的說詞。

Lestrade費力思考自己的打算，所幸他先前早已醞釀許久，否則在此刻身心俱疲的情況下，他不見得能處理完善。

Lestrade步履蹣跚，正要往自己的坐車走去，卻看見官員在自己面前停步。

「讓我送你一程，親愛的探長。明日，你的打算都會實現。」官員身在黑暗之中，轉身時牽起的唇角讓Lestrade一瞬間以為看見了溫柔，他定了定心神，粗聲說，「悉聽尊便。」

●

當Lestrade猛然驚醒時，甚至無法由拉起窗簾判斷時刻，他驚得坐起身，花了數秒的時間領悟到這不是他家的臥房，他翻身去找床頭櫃的手機，不意牽動到痠疼的腰腹，臉容稍稍扭曲了一下。

手機畫面上顯示的時間是十點二十七分。  
在他站起身的那刻，手機響了，未顯示來電號碼。

「Lestrade探長，日安。」

見鬼，Mycroft的時間也選得太準。他正要抗議自己上班遲到，Holmes已經自顧自得交代了一切。

「以下是電話錄音，請容許我簡略說明概況。醫療報告與今日上午的假單已送到蘇格蘭場，太陽報的記者預計會在午休時前往蘇格蘭場大門守候，有任何需求請交代門外的Sue女士，她會完成你的要求。」話語在此刻有了微妙的停頓，「那麼，晚上見。」

Lestrade在電話掛斷後還愣了幾分鐘才全部消化Mycroft的指示，他機械式地進行了洗漱動作，套上與自己的襯衫同款式卻質料明顯高檔得多的上衣，穿上西褲，推開房門，果然看見一名中年婦人高雅地向他微微點頭，「早安，Holmes先生交代若您有任何需求，請儘管提出。」

Lestrade這輩子從沒接受過這種服侍，他侷促地擺手，謙和地問，「那個，我想去蘇格蘭場，請問能否替我叫車？」

婦人露出和藹的笑意，「先生交代過，您只要用完午餐即可前往。司機已在門外等候您的指示。」

簡直像踏入了另一個世界。

Lestrade不是不知道富貴人家與平民百姓的差別，但卻是頭一次親身體驗到。他被Sue領到餐廳，用完了豐盛的午膳（儘管Lestrade趕著上班，也不能不稱讚大廚的手藝），隨後坐進Mycroft安排的坐車。

純黑的轎車停靠在蘇格蘭場前一個街口，從上車後就毫無交談的Anthea自她繁忙的工作中抬頭，伸手撥亂了Lestrade的銀髮，拉鬆了他的領口，又刻意在襯衫胸口處摺出幾道凌亂的痕跡。

「請在這裡下車，Lestrade探長。太陽報的記者已經潛伏在蘇格蘭場的大門，您徒步進去能夠彰顯出您想要的效果。」

不得不說，Mycroft果然考慮週到。

當Lestrade走進蘇格蘭場時，如果不是Mycroft提前警告，他的確會被猛然湧上的記者嚇了一跳，那就演繹不了一位正直、剛飽受凌虐，卻仍能穩住心神，向大眾宣告決心的堅毅探長。

一位掌握確實證據卻不提告，僅只是為了將心神花在重案上──儘管他前一晚曾被嚴重強暴──的蘇格蘭場Omega探長。


	7. 締合

Lestrade在下班時間的那一刻被下屬聯合拖出辦公室，「長官，請你回家休息！」Sally以強硬的手段關掉他的電腦主機，Don將他桌上的所有卷宗全搬到自己的桌上，「我們能夠處理這些，請你不要勉強自己。」

那天下午，與其說Lestrade是被下屬強硬的態度趨離，不如說他是在下屬懇切的哀求目光下落荒而逃。

然他還沒逃離蘇格蘭場的管轄範圍，便在後門被純黑轎車接走。

「我不知道小公務員的差事如此清閒？」

他坐在第歐根尼俱樂部會客室的柔軟沙發椅上，雙手抱胸，等著Mycroft下達指令。

Mycroft拿出一個特製的金屬公事包，打開上面複雜的暗鎖，現出裝了不明液體的針筒，Mycroft將酒精與束帶擺在Lestrade的手臂旁，隨即戴上手套。

「這是什麼？」銀髮探長懷疑地問，明顯Mycroft想給他來上一針。即便Lestrade深知自己沒有拒絕的立場，也至少要死得明白。

「能刺激你的分泌系統，壓抑Alpha的信息素，並分泌出Omega的信息素。比起你在黑市買的那些次等貨，這個來源乾淨得多，也沒有副作用。」Mycroft簡單地解釋。

你瞧，這就是和Mycroft綁在同樣一條船上的好處（雖然Lestrade是自己將自己強硬地綁在Mycroft的船舷），官員的考慮縝密地多，而他的管道又權威地多。

Lestrade撩高衣袖，看著Mycroft用束帶綁緊他的上臂，再用酒精擦拭皮膚，接著以熟練的姿態注射那劑賀爾蒙激情素。

就算Mycroft說的是假話，Lestrade也得遵從他的指示，早在他決定使用那些黑貨時，就已經放棄了共組家庭的打算，Lestraade所使用的那些壓抑Alpha信息素的藥劑會讓他的生育率降低，身體賀爾蒙大亂，他的偽裝不只是付出社會地位的代價，也付出身體作為代價。

這本來就是說來容易做來難的差事，只要中途放棄，所有的努力都會付諸流水，沒有人勉強他這麼做，但有些事，總得有人去做。

倘若Mycroft的藥劑實際上會有更加嚴重的副作用，Lestrade拒絕也只顯得矯情（當然他也沒有立場拒絕）。

Mycroft的手很穩，下針的位置精準又快速，明顯是內行人，不禁讓Lestrade懷疑這號稱大英政府的官員究竟有多麼神通廣大，或者說，Mycroft從哪學得這一手，又曾用在何處？

「你該不會和Sherlock同樣吸毒吧？」Lestrade瞇起眼，嚴肅地問。

「親愛的Greg，你誤會我了。」官員將用過的針筒丟棄於腳邊的垃圾桶，他示意Lestrade用食指將沾過酒精的棉花壓在針孔上。

「這是敝人微不足道的長處。」

Lestrade不再糾結於此，若Mycroft不願坦承，是誰也無法逼迫的。事實上，Lestrade更好奇Mycroft的目的。

出乎意料的，Mycroft整了整自己的衣著，向他攤開自己的掌心，神情莊重而肅穆，「Greg Lestrade，我以一名Alpha的身分，正式向你提供居所與保護。我發誓有生之年，除你之外，將不再注視第二名Omega，我願與你同生共死，只為你一人悸動。請你慎重考慮我的請求，裁量我的一生。」

Lestrade嚇得從沙發上跳了起來，「Mycroft，你瘋了嗎？」

然官員卻固執地維持他原先的姿勢，不做更動，「請別置於多餘的憂鬱，我很清醒。」

Lestrade第一次碰見這樣的場景，他曾經聽過，也在教科書上看過，卻沒有真正碰到過。Mycorft想要「締合」。

「締合」只發生在早期，傳說一名Alpha與一名Omega若對彼此真心誠意，打算共度一生，他們會對著彼此說出如Mycroft方才宣稱的誓言，一旦誓言成立，兩人的無名指上將出現金黃色的圓環，形成一種精神上的連接。

從此，那名Alpha只會受到專屬Omega的熱潮影響，而無法對其他的Omega產生任何生理反應，更別提成結或是標記。

而Omega一旦經過「締合」，只會在距離專屬Alpha三百公尺內才有可能進入發情期，同時他的身體僅會接受此名Alpha的結或標記，若一名經過「締合」的Omega遭其餘Alpha強制發生性行為，身體會自動關閉子宮口，形成自衛機制。

一旦「締合」發生，連結將會是永久性的，其效力超過法律規定的「宣誓」，即使其中一人死亡，這連結也依舊會持續作用了剩餘的另一人身上。

實質今日，在「打破宣誓」的機率持續升高的年代，「締合」已經成為一種古老的傳說，在歷史的演進上被人淘汰，至少Lestrade的生活周遭就從沒有碰過經過「締合」的伴侶。

Lestrade仔細打量官員的神情，沒有在其中找到哪怕一絲玩笑的意味，話說回來，就算是Mycorft，也不可能拿終身大事開玩笑。

即便如此，Lestrade仍舊難以置信。

他第一次在書上看到這種連結方式時，曾經夢想過自己有一天也能與誰「締合」，無論是Alpha或Omega，只要真心誠意，他是哪一種性別都無所謂。共組家庭只需要兩個志同道合、患難與共的伴侶，他從不在意自己或對方是哪一種性別。

直到他的Beta身份太過長久，直到他看遍了世道對Omega的不公，直到他的分化期到來。

Lestrade從來不覺得自己的付出能夠稱做偉大，但他確實明白自己放棄了多少從小開始就夢寐以求的事物。從來沒有誰虧欠他，他也不虧欠誰，只是要得到什麼，就得失去什麼，他自己做的決定，理當自己承受，他不能大聲宣揚自己的功績（當然他也不是這樣的人），也沒有能夠訴苦的藉口。

他為Omega付出甘之如飴，卻不能確實說自己從沒動搖。

而有些時候，命運如此狡猾，或者該說如此公平。

他從沒想過有一天自己會親眼見證「締合」，沒想過有一天他會被要求「締合」，他因偽裝成Omega而放棄平凡家庭，卻因偽裝成Omega而站在這裡，而有一個Alpha在等待他「締合」的允諾。

世界或許還能更荒謬。

「你瘋了，」Lestrade說，他想不透Mycorft的打算。

「這只是對我自身的保障，」Mycorft淡漠地回覆，「你不能想像有多少發情期的Omega被當成武器送來我的辦公室。」

這麼一說，Lestrade就懂了，懂了的同時自嘲自己的異想天開。Mycorft當然不是基於愛情，他們之間也沒有這種深刻的感情，他只是霎那間被驚訝沖昏了頭，而忽略凡事精於算計的Holmes怎會做賠本生意。

「但我不是Omega，」Lestrade指出事實。先不提兩人在「締合」時所做的承諾是否真心誠意，Lestrade先天已經不符合「締合」所要求的前提。

「你現在聞起來就像Omega，」Mycroft實事求是地說，「只要調整身體內信息素的比例，生理狀態是能夠改變的。」

Lestrade忍耐住反駁的衝動。「締合」對他而言是神聖的，不應處於偽造的狀態，不應始於一個虛假的謊言，不應淪為交易的籌碼，但眼下，他並沒有選擇。

而和Mycroft的「締合」，吃虧的並不是他。

Lestrade將掌心疊在Mycroft的手掌上頭，沉聲說，「Mycroft Holmes，我以一名Omega的身份，接受你所提供的居所與保護。我發誓有生之年，除你之外，將不再接受第二名Alpha，我願與你同生共死，只為你一人撼動。我鄭重宣佈接受你的請求，榮幸成為裁決你一生的對象。」

Lestrade發下誓言，只有他自己知道這其中含有多少真心誠意。他們掌心相貼，清楚感受到彼此手心的熱度與強烈的脈動。

他們等了五分鐘。

「成功了嗎？」Lestrade忍不住問。

Mycorft收回手，檢視自己的無名指，「看來是沒有。」

不知道是否是Lestrade的錯覺，Mycorft遠比他所能表現出來的還要失望。

「顯然偽裝的Omega無效，」Lestrade聳肩，他原該慶幸「締合」不如Mycroft所想的那樣隨便，卻猛然察覺自己隱微的失落。事實上，如果沒有這樣的機會，或許他一輩子也不可能再和誰「締合」。

「我認為問題不完全出在那裡，」Mycorft銳利的目光掃過Lestrade的面孔，「或許是，我們不夠真心誠意。」

「Mycroft，」Lestrade想要嘆息，「『締合』的前提是『愛情』，我們之間沒有愛情，根本不可能成功。」

「情感，」Mycroft彷彿在歌頌，「並未能執意區分單一一種，忠誠、信任、喜愛、關懷，任何一種情感都能成為複合式的感情，我不認為精神的連接僅存於『相愛』。」

「你的意思是，『締合』可以存在於兩個不相愛的朋友之間？」

「這是我的推論。」

「我不認同，」Lestrade直接了當地說，「『締合』造成的精神連接昇華了兩個人之間的生理衝動，能確實控制Omega的發情期，我不知道你的狀況，但我可沒辦法操我的朋友。」

朋友和情人不一樣，就算他的朋友是一個處於發情期的Omega，Lestrade也不會動作。

「高尚的探長。」Mycroft的嘲諷說得像是在稱讚。

「天真的官員。」Lestrade不甘示弱。

他們注視彼此的目光帶有某種壓迫的力道，氣氛僵持冷硬，不同於方才掌心相貼時的親暱。

「還有事嗎？」Lestrade問。

「Anthea，」Mycroft以指節輕叩茶几，「送探長回去。」

「不需要，」Lestrade斷然拒絕，「我能自己走。」他挺起背脊，推開會客室的木門，邁出的步伐沉穩而果決，背影挺拔如一位Alpha，雄壯如一位領導者。


	8. 章四 偽善者

卷宗啪的一聲落在桌上，Lestrade拉過椅子坐下的聲音在安靜的審訊室裡異常響亮。  
Lestrade沉穩地掀開卷宗，如今，警方已經有十足證據證明垂眉坐於鐵椅上，隻手撐頰的少年就是弒友的嫌犯，他一如既往，打算先用沉默與氣場來下馬威。

「Billy Wilkerson，二十歲，獨子，家裡有──」

Lestrade瞠大眼，敏銳地察覺到他用來偽裝成Omega的信息素裡潛藏著一絲情動的味道，濕意比他的思緒更快落下股間，瞬間淌濕了他的棉質內褲。

Wilkerson仍垂著頭，似乎沒有察覺他的異樣，Lestrade倏然站起來，力道大的讓桌子用力震動，原先撐頰的少年垂下手臂，趴倒在桌上。

Lestrade隔著桌子探過身去，伸手觸碰Wilkerson，才稍微輕推，少年便癱下桌，仰躺在地上，Sally第一時間打開門衝進來，她看見正蹲在少年警側旁的Lestrade臉色相當難看。

「死了。」  
Lestrade彆扭地站起身，顧不得踉蹌的步伐，他走近Sally身側，將掌心拍在對方肩上，「現場先交給你，我──」他猛然吸氣，Sally身上的Alpha信息素竄進他的鼻腔，身體深處再度湧出液體，情動的信息素在空氣中變得深濃，捲髮女警猛然領悟到Lestrade的不對勁，她扯住探長的手腕，將Lestrade一路推進他的辦公室，她用力關上門，靠在門外低聲說，「長官，把門鎖好。」

 

下屬身為Alpha的保護慾奇異地安撫了Lestrade焦躁的心理狀態，然恐慌卻忽然由心底漫了出來。  
他很可能會遭受到什麼待遇，會面臨什麼絕境，一瞬間全閃過他的腦海。曾經看過聽過經手過的案件在眼前一字排開，尖叫、掙扎、傷害和鮮血，滿地的血，求助無門，熱潮蔓延成無能理解的索多瑪煉獄，成結，懷孕，一輩子的印記。

 **不！**  
 **不要！**  
他忽然被絕望攫獲住了，他從來，從來不需要真的擔心這些事，他只是想要幫忙，他只是──

他曾經扮演過一名遭人強暴的Omega，渲染它，將事件放大到全國任人檢視，意圖利用這樣的事件警醒世人，但他沒有受到實質的傷害，他抬頭挺胸地那麼容易。  
他幾乎是自傲於自己能將這齣戲碼演繹地如此出色，卻沒揣摩過真正受害者的心情。

自身為Alpha以來，Lestrade從沒想過他會變成Omega，他以這身份生活得這麼長久，卻沒想過有一天會真正成為Omega。  
他將他自己推到靶心上，沾沾自喜地扮演他的角色，卻不知道有著一日會失去他的盔甲，踏入戲劇中，淪為祭品。

是不是上帝在警告他？  
警告他的傲慢，警告他的妄自尊大，警告他蓄意玩弄人心，必得付出代價。

那譴責的聲音如此巨大，巨大到他聽不見自己的心跳，耳朵轟隆作響，直到冷靜優雅的嗓音喚回他的意識。

「Greg。」

Mycroft！  
Lestrade低下頭，察覺緊握在手心中的手機已無意間撥通了緊急連絡電話，他沙啞著嗓音嘶聲問道，「 _你做了什麼？_ 」

他從沒出過錯，會不會是Mycroft為了他的偉大計畫意圖改變他的體質？  
他怎麼會愚蠢地以為自己真能和Mycroft抗衡，那個男人有全世界最聰明的腦袋和最廣大的權勢，Lestrade，你是在與虎謀皮啊！

「抱歉？」  
官員平靜地問。

「發情期來了，Omega的發情期。」Lestrade深吸一口氣，試圖保持冷靜，「 _是你幹的嗎？_ 」

男人在電話那頭沉默了十秒，「待著別動，給我五分鐘。」不等Lestrade回話，電話就被掐斷了。

 

五分鐘，如果能解決這個， **給Mycroft五十天他也願意！**

Lestrade靠著牆壁坐下，後腦勺重重撞上牆壁，他下意識用右掌貼住下腹，指掌冰冷的溫度透過襯衫讓他瞬間顫慄，他從腰部後方拉開褲頭，探下指尖，在股間上緣抹了一手水潤，Lestrade伸出手，盯著指尖上透明的液體。

他茫然地看著指腹間濕潤的痕跡，下意識用食指與姆指相互揉搓，液體的觸感不太濃稠，反而清的像水。

這是Omega正常的體液嗎？  
他皺著眉，努力回想在學生時期操過的幾名Omega，那距離現在已經太久了，久遠的時光斑駁了記憶，就連他最近和人熱烈分享體液的都是——

「Greg。」  
Mycroft隨著記憶翩然來到，黑亮的皮鞋踏到他的眼前。

已經五分鐘了嗎？

直到官員眼神閃爍，Lestrade才察覺自己問出那個並不重要的問題。  
Mycroft脫下西裝外套，半蹲下身，將外套蓋在他肩上，「你能站起來嗎？」

什麼？  
他茫然地看著Mycroft，那股冷靜如海洋的信息素飄近他的鼻腔，包圍住他，Lestrade眨著眼，微微向上看。他的姿態無意中露出某種臣服的訊號，官員的目光晦暗不明，在Lestrade的舉動前沉默。

 

 _站起來。_  
Mycroft剛剛的確是這樣說。  
他可以吧？ _站起來。_

 

Lestrade左手撐著強壁，右手順勢搭上Mycroft的肩（ _官員是因為這樣才蹲下的嗎？_ ）站了起來，指尖上的體液已然半乾，但仍有些揩上官員的襯衫，他忽然為這樣預期之外的狼狽感到無以名狀的羞恥，但官員似乎不以為意，垂眼看他的目光竟宛如冰山初融。

忽然間，情動的信息素漫成氤氳的氛圍，他的右手從Mycroft的左肩滑落，卡在官員的手肘，Mycroft扶在他腰上的指掌熱得像曝曬於沙漠裡的岩石，他幾乎分不出靠近對方的想望是來自他紊亂的信息素還是他陷溺在自演悲劇裡能抓住的唯一浮木，他的喉嚨乾澀地幾乎沙啞，他下意識舔過下唇，右手從Mycroft的手肘往後伸，攬住官員的腰。

那姿勢讓他們的下半身貼得太近，Lestrade恍惚地感覺到燙的不只是Mycroft搭在他腰間的手，還有一處燙地更加厲害，他下意識磨蹭一下，熱燙的感覺更加明顯，他們都知道那是什麼。

Lestrade傾身靠近Mycroft耳邊，低啞如氣音的字句拂過Mycroft的耳廓，「 _你硬了_ ，Mycroft。」

「恕我失禮。」官員平靜地回答，平靜地彷彿他不是那個用下身抵住Lestrade的人，彷彿他的手沒有扣住Lestrade的腰。

「因為我嗎？」Lestrade把氣吐得很輕，某個長懸心頭的問題驀然破土而出，「我不知道你對Alpha有興趣。」

官員深思的目光滯留在他的身上，以Lestrade角度，正巧能看見Mycroft視線的落點。  
——是他的頸子。

 

Lestrade在Mycroft思慮的目光裡等待對方的回答，他想，無論官員的回覆如何，或許終究什麼也不會改變。畢竟連「締合」都能交易的大英政府，Lestrade究竟想要求什麼自欺欺人的答案呢？

 

「 _三次。_ 」  
官員慢條斯里地說，「 _三次。_ 」

 

什麼？  
Lestrade感覺熱燙的不僅僅是下半身，還有他的腦子。  
他不是不能思考，或許他只是暫時放棄了思考，將失序歸咎於發情期——

「只有三次。」  
Mycroft輕輕嘆了一口氣，像是在與自己的博弈中敗下陣來，他傾前，動作並不猛烈，但Lestrade卻下意識地往後退，他只退了一步，就被困在Mycroft與牆壁之間，他看進官員的眼裡，清楚看見裡頭意欲掠奪的痕跡，他忽然不敢肯定自己是否真的想知道答案。  
他遲疑了，或許正因如此，官員才決定說給他聽。

「 _你，_ 」官員的喉結上下滑動，「三次。」Mycroft再重覆一次，「 _全都是你。_ 」

 

即使隱隱察覺Mycroft的真意，但疑問被確切證實的那刻，Lestrade忽然感覺到他的心在震動，在發麻，像敲擊大鼓時隨鼓聲共鳴的麻癢震動。他嚥了好幾口唾液，試圖掩飾自己受到的震撼，然實際上，他卻只能顫著聲，「——我的榮幸。」

他敢問，卻不敢聽回答，無非是因為他無法判斷Mycroft說的是不是真話，但真正聽見那刻，他才突然發現，這答案竟對他至關重要。

即使這只是個騙局，是Mycroft巧舌如簧的詭計，他還是受到了影響。  
那回答，他不可能轉頭就忘。

Lestrade側過頭，輕輕咬住Mycroft的耳垂，「你想要我，即使我是個Alpha？」  
他刻意不去提他身體的改變，試圖理解Mycroft究竟是不是希望他是個Omega？  
曾經或——現在？

「我一向主張不對想要的東西表態。」  
官員的呼吸仍然平穩，但幾乎貼在Lestrade身上的軀體透露出一切，「但容我指正，你的敘述有根本性的錯誤假設。」

探長的舌尖從耳垂慢慢往上，舔著官員的耳廓，「洗耳恭聽。」

「不是『即使』，」Mycroft低下頭，那麼恰巧地掙脫了Lestrade的逗弄，他反客為主，埋在Lestrade頸邊，深吸一口氣，「 **是『不論』。** 」

 

不只是發麻震盪。  
Lestrade心臟不只是發麻震盪，而是劇烈跳動，彷彿下一刻就會躍出喉頭。

_——逃不掉了。_   
_無論如何，他逃不掉了。_

Lestrade轉過頭，扳過Mycroft的頭顱，他低聲呢喃，「現在， _我是你的了_ 。」  
他將這句話送入Mycroft嘴裡，以吻封缄。

 

 

當Mycroft挺進他的身體時，Lestrade呻吟著緊抓住官員的襯衫，真絲華貴的材質握在手裡一片沁涼，一下就被體溫煨得暖燙。

Lestrade之所以不敢聽答案，是因為無論Mycroft說的是不是真的，他都相信了。

就像他第一次太過靠近Mycroft時察覺到官員不合時宜的亢奮，他著意於撩撥他，試探他，假裝那是身為Alpha的挑戰慾作祟。

不是這樣的。  
不只是那樣而已。

「My、」Lestrade喘息著，呻吟在官員的撞擊裡破碎，官員那麼炙熱，就在他的身體裡，他恍惚著想自己有那麼喜歡被操嗎？喜歡到他感覺自己被撐得疼痛卻仍揪著Mycroft的領口，嘶聲要求他，「 **再重一點！再快一點，Mycroft！** 」

然後，他在下一輪的撞擊裡任由快感從下腹翻騰而上。

 

碎散的意識漂泊著，疑問落成片段在腦海裡反覆盤旋徘徊。  
即使當初Mycroft錯認了他的性別，卻仍然對他有反應。  
Lestrade的確對此感到困惑，但實際上，Mycroft應該比他更困惑，在Mycroft發現他真正的性別之後。

 

然而，現實卻與他預料的相反，Mycroft的態度顯得太過篤定，勢在必得。

Lestrade抓皺了官員的襯衫，他在Mycroft撞擊到他的前列腺時捲曲了腳趾，他揚高下顎哭喊出Mycroft的名字，袒露出他的喉嚨，Mycroft幾乎是在他抬頭那刻就咬住他的頸項，制住他生命的脈動，彷彿Lestrade的生命被掌握在Mycroft手裡，沒有任何自主權。

那一刻，Lestrade忽然強烈意識到那個身份秘密的交易困不住Mycroft，他也沒有任何勝算。

那官員還想從他這裡得到什麼呢？  
如果他現在投降，是不是能拿回一半的籌碼，不至於全盤皆輸？

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

情事在Lestrade顫抖著噴出體液時結束，他渾身亂七八糟，從哪個角度來看，都像是被人狠狠操過一樣，無從抵賴。  
這樣的情景太像先前他與Mycroft作下交易的夜晚，在他的辦公室裡，抵著他的辦公桌，兩個Alpha的荒唐性愛。

——如果，他還是Alpha的話。  
Lestrade甚至不敢去想，當他踏出這間辦公室，該怎麼面對他的同僚和下屬。

 

「探長，看來你錯過倫敦市警局一年一度的消防演習。」Mycroft矜持地遞給Lestrade自己的真絲手帕，似乎不介意對方拿來擦拭自身的體液。

「醫生在車上待命，」Mycroft拉下衣袖，重新扣整袖扣，他紳士地朝Lestrade橫出手臂，「走吧。」

 

如果是平日的Lestrade，斷不會接受如此紆尊降貴的善意，但此刻，他的確體力不支，而Mycroft並沒有折辱他的意圖。  
事實上，在這樣的時間點，Mycroft的善意幾乎可說是溫情脈脈。

再逞強就矯情了。

Lestrade搭上對方的手臂，Mycroft有力的臂膀支撐著他，他們走過空無一人的走廊，踏出蘇格蘭場側門，如Mycroft所言，墨黑色的賓利低調地停泊在不遠處，一見他們走近，便駛到他們眼前。

Lestrade爬入後座，果不其然，車裡已坐了一名白袍醫生，戴著金色細框眼鏡，文質彬彬，看起來既斯文又可靠。

「Lestrade探長，你好，我是Doctor Baird，」白袍醫生露出溫和笑意，向他伸出手自我介紹，Baird的手掌看起來寬大而溫暖。

Lestrade頓時放下心來。  
在他「遭受性侵犯」的傷害檢驗報告上署名的醫生，正是Doctor Baird。

這表示Lestrade能免去一番解釋。雖然他懷疑在Mycroft的安排之下，這擔憂毫無必要。

原諒他，他現在可是「多愁善感的Omega」。  
Lestrade陰鬱地想。

 

Baird檢查了他瞳孔與咽喉，用聽診器聽取他的呼吸、心跳和腹腔的腸胃蠕動，很快做出判斷。  
「探長，你的身體狀況一切良好，關於Holmes先生所提的問題，需要您的體液做為判斷的依據。」Baird擺出專業架勢，讓眼下的要求顯得不過份難堪，Lestrade深吸一口氣，他股間殘留的濕液還混著Mycroft的體液，取樣恐怕失準。

「Baird，」一隻手橫過Lestrade身側，攤開掌心，掌中的小巧玻璃瓶裡有著五分滿的清澈溶液，Lestrade回頭望去，身後的Mycroft唇角勾起輕微的嘲弄弧度，「未受汙染，我保證。」

是什麼時候──  
Lestrade征征地看著Mycroft，要取得不受汙染的體液，唯有在他主動背過身，張開雙腿，等著Mycroft操進來的那刻，當時他的腦子熱得發昏，沒有留意Mycroft些微的耽擱。

所以，Mycroft專程趕來，不只是為了解決他的發情期。

 

Lestrade別開眼，閃避Mycroft專注的目光，他語音低微輕淺，做出底氣不足的指控，「你沒帶手套。」這話聽起來像掙扎，像蜘蛛網上僵死的蝴蝶，Lestrade忽然失去和Mycroft平起平坐的立場。  
不，他早就失去了，只是他現在才發覺。

Mycroft不置可否，他微微傾過身，肩膀相抵，他側首，在Lestrade耳畔悄聲低語。  
「我是乾淨的。」

一瞬間，Lestrade感覺到右耳如火焚般熱辣，Mycroft將正當解釋說得太過意味深長，無可避免地讓他往過於煽情的方向理解。  
當然了，號稱「冰人」的Mycroft，連「締合」都打算交易的Mycroft，恐怕沒人比他更乾淨了。

Lestrade沒有將嘲諷脫口而出，他望向白袍醫生，等著對方宣判自己的刑罰。

Baird輕輕搖晃玻璃瓶，如水澄澈的液體在瓶中晃蕩，Barid揭開瓶蓋，指掌併攏，在瓶口微微搧動，嗅聞其中的氣味。

Lestrade的窘燥從耳後漫到脖頸，他眼神飄忽，坐立難安，忽然，溫暖的指掌搭上他的大腿，掌心的溫度透過西裝褲的布料熨燙他的皮膚，一股安定感從皮膚與掌心相接之處熨進Lestrade的心臟，他頓時平靜下來。

「探長，你的情況很特殊。」  
Barid闔上瓶口，慢條斯理地說，「你分泌的體液與正常Omega於發情期的分泌液並不相同，根據你之前的用藥記錄，那些品質拙劣的催情劑成份裡含有Omega信息素，多次使用會使信息素在你的體內累積，使你的身體逐步展現Omega的性徵。發情期只是最明顯的一項。」

 

Lestrade搭在自己膝頭的指掌悄然收緊。  
「這能、」他啟口一句，忽然頓住。

他該怎麼問？  
能緩解，還是能解決？  
解決後，他依舊會重蹈覆轍，除非他放棄使用催情劑，放棄偽裝Omega，讓他過往的努力付諸流水，毀之一旦。

這條路，從來不是那麼簡單。

 

「暫時停止使用催情劑。」彷彿沒看見Lestrade的遲疑，Baird泰然自若地宣佈，「你的身體很強壯，給它點時間，它會自己調理回來。這段時間不要使用催情劑，也不要使用抑制劑增加身體本身的負擔，」

他對著神態未定的Lestrade放軟了語氣，「這段期間，你會呈現出較為明顯的Omega特質，可能會有幾次『類發情期』的體液分泌，那是Omega信息素未獲得滿足的結果。『類發情期』期間所發生的性行為並不會改變你的性徵，但外顯的信息素與正常的Omega有同樣的作用。」

Baird看了Mycroft一眼，「如果Holmes先生能協助你渡過這段時間，」他收回視線，拍了拍Lestrade的肩膀，「一切都會好起來。」

「什麼意思？」Lestrade乾澀地問，他的聲音宛如被礫紙磨過般沙啞粗礫。

「Omega信息素會讓你產生生理上的需求，同時引發在場Alpha的爭鬥慾，」Baird平靜地說，「如果能夠，我會建議你身上最好帶有被Alpha標記的訊息。」

 

所以變成Omega不夠，還必須被正大光明地標記？  
Lestrade深深吸入一口氣，這考驗大如巨石，幾乎壓垮了他的堅持，Lestrade忽然拿不定主意，他回望Mycroft，一瞬間，目光透出幾不可查的哀求。

「你會、願意──幫忙嗎？」

Lestrade問的，不只是檯面上的問題。  
即便成功渡過「類發情期」，當Lestrade的身體回覆正常狀態，Alpha的性徵便不能遮掩，他的計劃勢必敗露。  
如果不使用催情劑，他無計可施。

 

Mycroft沒有看向Lestrade，此刻他低垂眼簾，似乎在斟酌目前的情勢，半晌，他問，「Baird，如果成功控制施打的劑量，偽裝Omega仍是可行的吧。」

乍聽此言，白袍醫生的鎮定似乎有一絲鬆動。  
Baird迅速眨去了遲疑，依言回答，「若真有其必要性，這的確可行。但如同我先前所說，長期施打Omega信息素，會讓身體習慣信息素的存在。即使是施打的劑量稀少，也會逐步改變人的體質。這轉變是不可逆的。」

Baird停下說明，給予兩人思考的餘裕。

 

「多久？」  
半晌，Lestrade輕聲問道，「如果持續施打信息素，我多久會完全轉變為Omega？」

「這──」  
Baird猶豫了一會，似乎不確定該如何回答，他求助地看向Mycroft，彷彿能從Mycroft那裡得到答案。

Mycroft十指交疊，收在膝上，「Baird，請你用最大限度的間隔周期作為依據，謹慎評估Lestrade探長的身體狀況，以你所能做到的最大努力，以延長探長Alpha性別的前提下，提出預估時間。」

「是，」  
Baird微微頷首，他的視線轉向Lestrade，平靜地回答，「詳細的評估時間與藥劑，需等回醫院利用儀器鑑定分析你的體液及後續追蹤你體內信息素的變化才能確定。」

「至於預估時限，若依Holmes先生所言，」  
Baird素來專業的清冷目光忽然轉為柔軟，「盡我最大的努力，我想，十年內，你的Alpha身份是沒有問題的。」

 

十年。  
Lestrade忽然心頭一鬆，十年的時間，夠他安排好一切，他能夠慢慢規劃他的事業，調整他的社會定位和籌備心理狀態，十年後，倘若他真的變成Omega，也無須再害怕他的身份戳穿會對他過往的堅持形成任何打擊。

屆時，他或許會敞開心胸，擁抱他的新身份。

「謝謝。」他說，眨去眼眶泛起的熱意。

Lestrade是明眼人，知道Baird的決定有多少出於Mycroft的授意，他不明白Mycroft背後的打算，也不在意他或許受到操弄的人生。  
此時此刻，這消息對他宛如天籟，滿腔的感激幾乎要從胸口漫出喉頭，這意外得來的時間是上天賜與的禮物，他每一分每一秒都會珍惜。

「是我應該做的。」  
Baird的手心疊上Lestrade的指掌，溫柔地說，「探長，你做的事很偉大。在那一天來臨之前，你或許難以想像有多少人會批評你沽名釣譽，但總有一天，歷史會正確書寫你的功績。」

此話一出，Lestrade的眼眶陡然發熱，喉頭彷彿卡了好幾顆石子，他幾度吞嚥，都沒能嚥下那些熱燙的石塊。

原來，在他獨力奮鬥那麼久以後，只要有一個人了解到他承受的責任，對他的辛苦感同身受，他就覺得一切都值得了。  
他不求掌聲，不求稱讚，就算遭受千夫所指，被嘲弄沽名釣譽，只要一句認同，便足以支撐他走完全程。

 

一聲警告意味的輕咳從Lestrade身後傳來，Baird心領神會地收回指掌，他回復成專業的醫師形象，向Mycroft說道，「探長目前的身體狀況處於Omega的『類發情期』，效期約一天，但發作的頻率不定，為免這期間發生意外，我建議Holmes先生能以氣味進行外在標記。」

「我會注意。」Mycroft換將左膝疊上右膝，「Lestrade探長需要多久時間才會回復正常體質？」

「三到四個月，最好能讓身體休息整整五個月。」

「這段期間，還有其他需要注意的事項嗎？」Mycroft再問。

Baird瞥了一眼沉浸在自己情緒裡的探長，明智地收起唇邊的笑意。  
不知道Lestrade是否察覺，身後的Mycroft簡直像陪同懷上他子嗣的Omega進行產檢般，一項一項問得特別仔細。

「探長需要定期每周回診一次，讓我持續追蹤他體內信息素的變化。下周請挑個時間帶Lestrade探長回診，並聽取檢驗報告的結果。」

「我會安排。」Mycroft頷首，「謝謝你，Doctor Baird。」

「您太客氣了，Holmes先生，這是我該做的。」  
Baird側身收拾自己出診的醫療包，賓利在綜合醫院的停車場停下，司機打開後座車門，外頭的冷風吹進溫暖的車廂，Lestrade忽然顫了一下。

「Ted。」Mycroft不輕不重地叫道。

「抱歉，先生。」司機讓車門半掩，僅留一人能過的空間，Baird以不同於方才在車上慢條斯理的說話速度快速下車，在他衣角離開汽車後座的同時，Ted迅速闔上車門。  
兩人都在對方眼裡看見笑意。

 

Lestrade仰靠在汽車後座，沉緩吐息，安心感緩慢浸潤到身體的每個角落。  
不可否認，安排好一切的Mycroft太讓人安心。

「如果我真的成為Omega，對你比較有利吧。」Lestrade眼簾半闔，沒有去看Mycroft的表情，他不是真的期望聽見什麼答案，不過是一時興起的隨意感嘆。

汽車再度發動，溫熱的暖氣和舒服的坐墊都讓Lestrade搖搖欲睡。  
他或許真的睡著了，當他再次睜眼時，窗外的景色已轉為倫敦郊區。  
他從車窗玻璃的倒影察覺Mycroft的視線，他轉過頭，陡然對上官員專注的目光，Lestrade愣了一下，轉瞬就被那道目光所攫獲，動彈不得。

「Greg，我只說一次。」  
官員的藍眸並未閃動，目光有別以往，純粹如冰，清澈如海。「我無意改變你的本質。」


End file.
